Crystal Ninjas
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Ninja have been teleported to Beach City where they meet the Crystal gems. But when the Homeworld gems team up with the Ninjas' enemies, both teams must work together to save Ninjago and Beach City.
1. Chapter 1

**Me playing Lego Dimensions)**

 **Mordecai: Dude we have a problem!**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Rigby: Nindroids are attacking in Zootopia!**

 **Me: Nindroids?! But I thought they were destroyed?**

 **Mordecai: We have to stop them.**

 **Me: Right Mordecai. Assemble a team and meet me in the hanger.**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: You got it!**

 **(You readers enjoy Crystal Ninjas. I don't own Ninjago and Steven Universe. There are a few changes such as Cole is not a ghost, Garmandon is still alive and escaped the Cursed realm, and Pixal has her own body. Oh this takes place after Skybound.**

It is a sunny day in Ninjago, in a monastery six ninjas are training. Kai the red ninja is sparring against Nya, the maroon ninja and his little sister. Nya blocks Kai's punch and counters with a kick, then performs a spinning kick but Kai ducks.

Lloyd, the green ninja is sparring against Cole, the black ninja. Lloyd was dodging all of Cole's attacks. Jay, the blue ninja is sparring against Zane, the white/titanium ninja. Jay and Zane were in close combat with each other.

Cole managed to kick Lloyd in the gut, but the green ninja recovers from the attack. Zane jumps in the air and kicks Jay down. Lloyd punches Cole in the face, but he recovers.

Kai and Nya both punched at the same time and their fists clashed. "Enough!" A voiced called out and it was their Sensei, Sensei Wu. "Your skills and powers have improved since our battle with the ghosts." said Wu.

But unknown to the rest of the team Nya and Jay remember their battle with Nakakhan and the Sky pirates. But it was best the couple keep it to themselves.

"Don't remind me, I almost became a ghost." Cole stated. When Lloyd was possessed by Morro the Ninja had to learn Airjitzu. So when they got the scroll from Master Yang's haunted temple Cole made it out with a second to spare.

"But at least you made it out whole." said Jay.

"Jay is correct, at least you didn't get hit by Nya's attack." Zane commented.

"But it caused the destruction of Stixx." said Garmandon, the former dark lord/current Sensei. He managed to escape the cursed realm right before the Preeminent was destroyed.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Nya replied.

Just then Misako ran in. "We have a situation!" Misako exclaimed.

When they're in the Destiny Bounty 2.0, Misako showed footage from a security camera from Ninjago city. They gasped when they saw an old face. It was a white humanoid snake with a long neck.

"Pythor!?" The six ninjas exclaimed.

"He must be heading straight to the Museum." Misako stated.

"Why would he go to the Museum?" Jay asked.

"I don't know? But you must stop him." said Wu.

"We will." Lloyd replied.

The Ninja exited the bridge and summoned their elemental dragons and took off at the museum.

Meanwhile at the Museum, Pythor is looking around. "Where is it?" Pythor asked and looks around and when he opened a box. "Aha!"

"Ever heard of the gift shop?!" Pythor turned around and sees the Ninja. "Step away from the crate!" Lloyd demanded.

"You're outnumbered!" Nya exclaimed.

Pythor started to laugh and hold his stomach. "You're wrong! I brought some friends." said Pythor and ten Nindroids uncloak themselves.

"Nindroids!" Zane exclaimed. The Nindroids jump into action and attack the Ninja.

Kai punches one of the Nindroids, then Kai threw two fireballs at the Nindroid. "They break the same!" said Kai.

"Got that right!" Lloyd exclaimed and shot an energy beam at the two Nindroids into pieces.

"I missed these tin cans. Ninja Go!" Jay shouted and spin a blue tornado of lightning and takes down two Nindroids.

Nya shot two streams of water from her hands at the two Nindroids and then Zane freezes the two Nindroids. Then the two spinned two tornadoes of ice and water and scattered the two Nindroids.

Cole takes a running start at the three remaining Nindriods, then jumped and striked at the three Nindroids, and he growled like a tiger. "The Triple Tiger Sashay!"

"It's over Pythor!" Lloyd shouted.

"No, it is just the beginning." said Pythor took out a teapot.

"Tea? Are you planning a tea party?" Jay asked.

"Oh no, just traveling." Pythor stated.

"He has Traveler's tea!" Zane gasped.

Pythor threw the teapot to the ground and a vortex opens below the Ninjas' feet. "Take a vacation!" Pythor laughed as the Ninja are sucked through the vortex and laughed. Then he slithered to the crate and opened it. "Huh? A Aeroblade on a handle? What's so special about this?" He asked.

"You will see Pythor. The Ninja will have a blast from the past." said a voice that got Pythor's attention.

"What do you mean?" Pythor asked.

"You'll see." said a voice and evil chuckled.

Lloyd groaned and looked around. "How did we get outside?" Lloyd asked, but he doesn't see his friends. "Looks like the others got separated." Lloyd walked and bumps into a sign.

"Ow!" He looks up and the sign says 'Welcome to Beach city.' "Beach City?"

 **(The Louds, Ninja, Crystal Gems, Naruto, Raven Queen, Mordecai and Rigby are waiting for me)**

 **Me: Ok we have Nindroids in Zootopia, they're leaded by General Cryptor. A ruthless Nindroid.**

 **Amethyst: Let's pound this guy!**

 **Zane: Do not underestimate your enemy Amethyst.**

 **Lisa: Zane is correct.**

 **Me: Whatever he is looking for can't be good. Let's roll.**

 **(We all enter the Rogue Shadow and take off)**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(We returned to the base)**

 **Lynn: Oh come on. We can handle it.**

 **Me: We don't know the enemy Lynn.**

 **Lisa: I have to agree with Smoke.**

 **Lincoln How?**

 **Me: Well we don't know who kidnapped the Chipettes.**

 **Lola: still we can handle it.**

 **Luna: Yeah dude.**

 **Me: Still. But I have a story to discuss with you Louds.**

 **Louds: You do?**

 **Me: Yes follow me.**

 **(While we discuss the new story enjoy Crystal Ninjas)**

Meanwhile in a temple on a beach, a being with medium, cerise colored skin, and dark-indigo hair styled into a cube-shaped afro, had two gems on the palms of her hands, one with a triangle on her right hand and a square on her right hand, She almost always wore triangular futuristic, soft-pink and pale-blue tinted shades, right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. A amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline on her bodysuit. shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cube-like, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. She was meditating and she gasped. "No, it can't be." She said.

"Garnet is something wrong?" She turned around and sees a being with slender, thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, peach-pink pixie cut hairstyle, a pointed nose, thin lips and a pearl gem on her forehead, she's wearing aqua-blue tunic-leotard with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Her leggings are amber-colored. She wears pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats.

"It's him. The son of Lord Garmandon has come." said Garnet.

"Oh no." said Pearl worried.

"Who?" A short being with bright lilac skin, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees asked.

"Lord Garmandon's son is here." said Garnet. "It's really bad Amethyst."

"That guy has a son?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, we gotta find him and stop him." said Garnet.

* * *

Lloyd is walking around Beach city, trying to look for his friends. "Maybe I should ask the citizens?" Lloyd asked and he sees a car wash and walks up to the car wash. "Hello?"

"A customer!" Someone shouted.

Lloyd sees plump man with a dark-beige beard surrounding his mouth. Greg has taupe hair styled in a mullet and dark-taupe eyes, with hair grown past his shoulders, and a large bald spot on the top of his head. He usually wears white tank top with short gray pants. He has a tan line on his shoulders and feet. His skin color is a peachy red color, with the tan line spots being a light apricot color. "How can I help you?" He asked. "Greg Universe at your service."

"I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen any ninjas?" Lloyd asked.

"Ninjas? In beach city?" Greg asked. "Now that's new. But no I haven't seen any ninjas."

"Well thanks anyway." said Lloyd.

"Maybe I can help you out!?" Lloyd turns to the right and sees a 14 year old boy short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black-brown hair and full black irises. He wears a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals.

"You can?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh this is my son Steven." said Greg.

"Steven Quartz Universe is the name, and helping people is my game." said Steven.

"I'm Lloyd Garmandon." Lloyd introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Lloyd. So anyway let's find your friends." said Steven.

"Thanks." said Lloyd.

"Don't mention it. We can ask help from the Crystal gems." said Steven.

"The who?" Lloyd asked.

"They're my friends and the protectors of Beach City." Steven explained.

"So this place has protectors?" Lloyd replied.

"Yes we do. Follow me to the temple." said Steven and the two walked away.

* * *

When they reached the beach they kept walking until Lloyd sees a statue of a woman and on the low level is a house. "Welcome to my home slash Crystal gem temple." said Steven.

"You live here?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, let me explain." Steven stated, but before Steven could explain a spear is heading towards the duo.

"Look out!" Lloyd tackles Steven right before the spear hits the ground. "You okay?" He asked.

Just then Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl jump down with their weapons out. Garnet has her gauntlets out, Amethyst is armed with a whip and Pearl grabs her spear. "Steven stay away from him!" Garnet shouted.

"That's Lord Garmandon's son!" Pearl exclaimed.

Lloyd's eyes widened after hearing his father's former title. "You got it all wrong!" Lloyd explained. "My dad is no longer evil, and I'm not like him!"

"That's a lie!" Pearl shouted and jumped in the air and strikes down, but Lloyd does a backflip to dodge the attack.

Garnet charges at Lloyd and tried to punch him, but Lloyd dodged the attacks. "Just listen to me! He's a good guy now!" said Lloyd.

"Your tricks will not work on us!" Garnet replied and punched Lloyd in the face, knocking him down.

Amethyst uses her whip to grab Lloyd's foot and throws him towards a wall. Lloyd spun around until a green sphere forms around him and forms a cyclone. "That's new." Pearl commented.

Lloyd makes a u-turn and lands on the ground. Garnet uses her rocket gauntlets and fired at Lloyd, Lloyd dodged both of the rocket gauntlets. "I'm not looking for a fight!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You just found one!" Amethyst smirked and shapeshifted into her wreastling form, the Purple Puma. "Let's get ready to rumble!" Amethyst jumps in the air, but Lloyd does a ninja roll to dodge the body slam.

Pearl charges towards Lloyd with her spear, but Lloyd jumps over Pearl. "Just let me explain!" said Lloyd.

"Explain after we pound you!" Amethyst shouted.

"STOP!" Steven got in front of Lloyd and summoned his shield.

"Steven?" Lloyd asked.

"Steven! He's the son of Lord Garmadon, he send his son to finish the job!" said Pearl.

"He's not evil anymore!" said Lloyd. "Here's proof." He handed Garnet a picture of the Ninja, Sensei Wu, Misako, the late Dr. Julien and Sensei Garmadon, that was the day Lloyd defeated the Overlord, and the Crystal gems couldn't believe their eyes.

"He looks old." said Amethyst.

"He looks different." said Pearl.

"I guess you're telling the truth." said Garnet and handed the photo back to Lloyd.

"So that means you're not evil?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not evil. I freed my father from the Great Devourer's venom." Lloyd explained.

"Tell us. What are you doing here in Beach city?" Garnet asked.

"It's a long story." Lloyd replied. "And I want to know your story. The whole story."

"Deal, we'll tell you our story and you'll tell us your story." said Garnet.

 **(I have just explained the Louds my new story)**

 **Lola: Wow.**

 **Lincoln: Us in the Wu-crew?**

 **Me: Yep. I'll post it after I finish Loud Fighters or when worlds collide. Either way I think it's gonna be good.**

 **Luna: Totally dude!**

 **Ratchet: Smoke! You better take a look at this!**

 **Me: What is it doc?**

 **Ratchet: Well I'm detecting a power source in Zootopia.**

 **Lori: We were literally just there.**

 **Ratchet: Well, it's in Tundratown. You better dress warm.**

 **Me: We will. Louds let's go.**

 **Louds: Right!**

 **Me: The next chapter will be Lloyd and the Crystal Gems telling their stories. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(We're on the ship and I explain to the Louds about the Golden Weapons)**

 **Lola: Holy cow!**

 **Me: I know, we have three more fragments left to find.**

 **Lincoln: Where do we go next?**

 **Me: All we have to do is track the Golden Power.**

 **Leela: Let's get searching.**

 **Me: I would like to speak to Lynn and Luna about another story.**

 **Lynn: Ok.**

 **Luna: Sure.**

 **(Enjoy Crystal Ninjas. Oh and Mask Island is still around)**

Lloyd, Steven and the Crystal Gems are in the temple and Lloyd is about to explain to them about what happened. "My friends and I went to the museum to stop an old foe." Lloyd stated.

"An old foe?" Pearl asked.

"Who?" Steven asked.

"His name is Pythor, the last Anacondrai." Lloyd answered.

"The Anacondrai?" Steven asked, while Garnet and Pearl gasped. "You know the Anacondrai?"

"You two gasped when I said the Anacondrai." said Lloyd.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Garnet replied.

"A long time ago, the Crystal Gems traveled to Ninjago and fought in the Serpentine war." Pearl explained.

"Wait you've been in Ninjago before?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Your father and Rose Quartz fought the Serpentine, but they didn't see eye to eye." Garnet explained.

* * *

Meanwhile Cole begins to wake up and finds himself in a barn. "My head." Cole groaned as he stood up. "What am I doing here?" He looks around and sees Zane lying on a table.

"Zane!" Cole exclaimed.

Just then he heard someone coming and decided to hide behind some hay, he peaks and sees a short lime-green being with pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. She wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings feature yellow diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a large chest.

She takes out a recorder and pressed record. "Peridot's log, Lapis Lazuli and I have found a strange metal being in the cornfield along with another strange being. They carry some strange weapons or if they are weapons." said Peridot. "But I'm about to figure out what makes the tin man ticks."

Cole finds a shovel and picks it up. When Peridot has her back turned, he tip toes to Peridot and whacks Peridot on the back of the head, knocking her down. "Ow!" Peridot rubbed her head.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What are you doing to Zane?" Cole demanded some answers.

"My name is Peridot! I live here with Lapis Lazuli! I'm trying to turn your friend back online!" Peridot answered all of Cole's questions.

"Lapis?" Cole asked.

"Yes?" Cole sees a female being with a slim figure, cyan skin, and blue chin-length hair that covers her forehead, she wears a flowing, blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy triangle. She also wears a backless, blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She has a blue lapis lazuli gemstone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet. "Oh you're awake." said Lapis Lazuli.

"He is and hostle." Peridot stated.

"I was trying save my friend." Cole explained. "She was about to rip out Zane's heart."

"Impossible, robots do not have hearts." Peridot pointed out.

"Actually." Lapis Lazuli and Peridot turn around and see Zane getting back up. "I do have a heart." He opened his chest and showed a bright blue glowing orb.

"What in the world?" Peridot asked.

"This is my heart. With this it allows me to think and feel like a human." Zane explained. "I am no different from you."

"Wow." said Lapis Lazuli.

"Who built you?" Peridot asked.

"I was built by Dr. Julien, he told me I am programmed to protect those who cannot protect themselves." said Zane. "He passed away a long time ago."

"I am so sorry for your loss." said Lapis Lazuli placing her hands on Zane's hands.

"Thank you." Zane sighed.

"But I have one question. How did you two get here?" said Peridot.

"We'll explain everything." said Cole.

* * *

"Jay! Jay! Wake up!" Nya shouted and all Jay can see is darkness, when he opens his eyes he sees Nya, some palm trees and other plant life.

"Nya?" Where are we?" Jay asked.

"Some kind of island I guess." Nya replied.

"Have you seen the rest of the team?" Jay asked getting back up.

"They're not on the island. Which is strange." said Nya.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Traveler's tea is suppose to take us to one location but instead we must of got separated." Nya explained.

"So we have no idea where Cole, Kai, Zane and Lloyd are?" Jay stated.

"Yep and I don't know which way the main land is." Nya pointed out.

"Oh man." said Jay.

"Don't worry we'll find them." said Nya. But unknown to the water ninja and blue ninja they were being watched from the bushes. "Um Jay, don't you get that feeling like you're being watched?"

"It's probably just some birds Nya." Jay reassured.

* * *

Back at the temple Steven and the rest gems have told Lloyd about why Steven has a shield, he found out that Steven is part Gem. He even showed Lloyd his gem. Lloyd felt sadden when he heard what happened to Rose.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother." said Lloyd. "But she would be proud of you Steven."

"She would be proud." said Pearl.

"She would be proud. We're gonna help you find your friends." said Steven. "We have to travel place to place on the warp pad."

"Warp pad?" Lloyd asked.

"We use it to teleport us to other places." said Amethyst.

The Crystal Gems and Lloyd step on the Warp pad. "So how do these things work?" Lloyd asked.

"Just stay close to us." said Pearl. The Warp pad turns on and teleports the group to who knows where.

 **(I explained to Lynn and Luna about the new story)**

 **Lynn: finding treasure on Elm Reef?**

 **Luna: Sounds good.**

 **Lynn: Just me and Luna?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Rigby: Hey guys we found another fragment in the Beta kindergarten.**

 **Fry: Isn't that where Jasper came from?**

 **Me: Yes, but she won't be there.**

 **Leela: Next stop Beta kindergarten.**

 **Me: Sweet. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(The TARDIS has arrived in Royal Woods)**

 **Doctor: We're here.**

 **(We all exit the TARDIS, minus the Doctor, Fry, Bender and Leela)**

 **Me: You guys really did a good job clearing out the Heartless.**

 **Lincoln: we learned from the best.**

 **Takanuva: Aw shucks.**

 **Doctor: I'll take the Planet Express crew back to London to get your ship. See you later. (Closes the TARDIS door)**

 **(The TARDIS disappears)**

 **Leni: Maybe the fragment is at the mall.**

 **Rigby: I doubt that.**

 **Lori: Leni, the fragment won't be at the mall.**

 **Me: Let's start looking.**

 **(You readers enjoy Crystal Ninjas. Oh yeah there are some changes, Jasper is not corrupted and Smokey Quartz is known, and since Day of the departed played a made the lantern the Yin blade)**

Meanwhile in a desert, we see Kai with his ninja mask off walking through the desert and was panting. "So thirsty!" He said as he kept on walking. Then Kai sees something in the distance and he runs as fast as he can to whatever he sees.

When Kai got closer he sees a well. "A well? That means there's water!" said Kai and when he reached the well he grabs the rope and pulls it up, when he sees the bucket, but no water. "No, water." Kai groaned. He dropped the bucket on the ground and walks away.

Two hours later

Kai was walking still walking through the desert in the blistering heat. "Why couldn't Pythor placed me somewhere cool?" Kai stated, them his vision starts to get blurry. "I need to keep going." Kai said either determination but every step he took he trails off.

"Ninja never quit." Kai's last words before he passes out from the desert heat. But unknown to him someone or something grabs Kai by the leg and drags him away.

* * *

Meanwhile at a clear warp pad surrounded by ruined pillars, a beacon of light appears and Lloyd and the Crystal gems have arrived on the warp pad. "Where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"The desert. They have deserts in Ninjago don't they?" Steven asked.

"Just one the sea of sand and it's a big desert." Lloyd answered.

"Steven did you bring plenty of water for you and Lloyd?" Pearl asked.

"Yep, in my cheeseburger backpack." said Steven as he showed four water bottles in his cheeseburger backpack.

"There's not enough for the gems." Lloyd pointed out.

"Actually Lloyd, we don't eat or drink. We get our energy from our gemstones." Pearl explained. "So we'll be fine."

"Don't worry about them Lloyd." Steven replied. "They're fine."

"If you say so. But let's save one for my friends just in case." said Lloyd. "They could be thirsty."

"You got it." Steven agreed with the green ninja. Then the group begins their search for the other ninjas.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, a light green helicopter that resembles a snake's head is heading straight to a floating temple and when it landed on the ground the pilot revealed to be Pythor. He carried a bag sack and slithered to the front. "I'm here." said Pythor.

Then a ghost appears right in front of Pythor, he was old, has a long black bread, a white shirt, and black pants wearing a Chinese hat on his head. "Ah Pythor thank you for coming." He said.

"Sensei Yang." Pythor greeted. "I have brought you everything you." Pythor emptied the brown sack revealing a the Aeroblade that he stole, a bone, a stone warrior helmet, a piece of a Nindroid, Master Chen's helmet and a piece of clothing from Morro's corpse.

"You have done well Pythor." said Yang as he grabbed the Aeroblade on a handle and gave it to Yang.

"The Yin blade." said Yang and he pressed a button and the blade extended.

"Why did you made me get these things?" Python asked.

"I will show you." said Yang. He spun the Yin blade around and made a strange chant that Pythor didn't understand, but the objects that Pythor brought began to glow and floated in the air. Then a bright blinds the last Anacondrai and when it clears, Python couldn't believe his eyes.

He sees a four armed skeleton with four arms and wearing brown armour, with red eyes.

Then a four armed stone being with a white fave with red markings, his armor is predominantly red, save the black horns and fangs on his helmet. The bottom edges of most of the plates making up his body armor are silver, as is the spiral design on his abdomen.

A Nindroid with red eye, with curved black pauldrons on his shoulders and a silver arm on his left arm.

A man with a humanoid snake skull atop his head, which itself sports a large purple snake around its own head, with skeletal rims attached to it. He has a mustache-goatee, thick eyebrows, and thick sideburns and hair, all of which are black in color. He sports dark red robes with golden and black markings, along with purple rims along the midlines.

The final one is a ghost with long dark hair with a green streak on the right side of his hair, dark markings on his eyes, wearing dark green ragged ninja ki.

"The enemies of the Ninja!" Pythor stated. "Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen and Morro!"

"Where am I?" Chen asked. "Who are all of you?"

"I should ask you the same?" Morro asked.

"I am Master Chen, leader of the Anacondrai cult, and the owner Chen's noodle house." said Chen.

"Former owner of Chen's noodle house, your daughter is running the place." Pythor stated.

"What?!" Chen exclaimed.

"Your kid took over the family business." said Kozu.

"I didn't bring you all back from the dead so you can find out what happened after you died. You want revenge on the Ninja?" Sensei Yang asked.

The revived villains all nod and agree. "Well I made alliance with beings from another universe." said Yang.

"You have the Realm Crystal?" Morro asked.

"No Morro I don't. They have ways to travel to other universes." said Yang. "And my Yin blade is one of them." He spun the Yin blade around and a rift opens up. "Follow me if you want your revenge." The villains already knew there answer and followed Yang in the rift.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, Lloyd and the Crystal Gems have searched high and low for any of Lloyd's friends, but no luck. "No luck." said Amethyst.

"We have to keep looking." said Garnet.

"It's been hours!" Amethyst complained. "We can't find Lloyd's friends."

"Don't say that! They have to be here!" said Pearl.

Then Steven noticed something in the sand. "Hey guys look!" Steven exclaimed.

Lloyd and the Crystal gems got his attention and see a trail. "Someone was here." said Garnet.

"And dragged, maybe a animal dragged someone to their cave and ate them?" Amethyst suggested.

"Amethyst!" Pearl snapped.

"That's my guess." said Amethyst.

"We have to follow the trail, it could lead us to my friends." said Lloyd as he follows the trail, and the Crystal gems followed him.

* * *

Back with Jay and Nya, the two ninjas are still walking through the jungle. But Nya is still thinking that someone or something is watching them. "Ok seriously Jay, I still think we're being watched!" said Nya.

"Nya, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing, it's all in your head." Jay reassures.

"I hear something in the bushes!" Nya exclaimed.

"Nya I highly doubt someone is watching us." said Jay, but he spoke too soon when he stepped forward and a snare catches him by his right leg and pulls him up, leaving the blue Ninja upside down. "Ok panic!"

"Hold on Jay, I'll get you down." said Nya. But she got caught in the another snare and pulls her up, leaving her upside down. "How can this get any worse?"

"Don't say that!" Jay exclaimed.

But Nya wished she wouldn't of said that, a group of short humanoid watermelons that resemble Steven Universe come out of hiding and point spears at the two. "Sorry." Nya replied.

"Um, we come in peace." said Jay and let out a nervous chuckle.

 **Luna: Anything dude?**

 **Me: I'm getting something I just need to lock on.**

 **Rigby: just hurry up man!**

 **Me: Don't rush me Rigs! (Hears a beep) I got something! The fragment is in the woods!**

 **Luan: but we don't have the ship!**

 **Me: Not a problem, Ninja.**

 **(The Ninja summon their elemental dragons, we get on board and fly off)**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(We're tracking down Lynn)**

 **Takanuva: Hawk Moth did this?!**

 **Me: Yes, we're still looking for Lynn. She could be anywhere.**

 **Lincoln: I already called in some help.**

 **Clay: Who?**

 **Lincoln: They'll be here soon.**

 **(You readers enjoy Crystal Ninjas)**

Lloyd and the Crystal Gems followed the trail for an hour and it lead to a canyon with holes on the side. "The Beta Kindergarten." said Amethyst.

"Kindergarten?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a place where those injectors you see before you used the materials of this planet's resources to make Warrior gems." Pearl explained. "Rose saw the error of this and began the rebellion and the Crystal Gems."

"So there are more like this?" Lloyd asked.

"No, just the two." Garnet replied.

They headed down the canyon and searched around the Beta Kindergarten, Lloyd noticed some holes on the walls that are vertical and horizontal. "Something tells me that the warrior gems were rushed." Lloyd guessed.

"Yes, but one came out perfect." said Steven and he points to a giant hole on the wall.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that hole!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah and we battled the gem who was formed in that hole." said Amethyst.

"That's nothing compare to a giant Stone Warrior." said Lloyd.

"Lloyd?" Lloyd and the Crystal Gems heard a weak voice. They ran to find the source of the weak voice and they find Kai in a giant hole with bars surrounding the outside.

"Kai?! Is that you?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, it's great to see you again." said Kai weakly.

"Steven give him some water." said Lloyd.

Steven took out a bottle of water from his cheeseburger backpack and gave it to Kai. Kai opened the water bottle and drank like a mad man. "Man he's thirsty." said Steven.

Amethyst rips the bars out of the way and Kai exits his cell. "I don't remember this part of Ninjago." Kai replied while panting.

"We're not in Ninjago." Lloyd said.

"Say what now?" Kai asked.

"We'll explain on the way back." said Garnet.

"If you can escape." The two ninjas and Crystal Gems look up and see a Quartz gem tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet. sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps.

"Jasper!" The Crystal Gems exclaimed.

"Who?" Kai and Lloyd asked.

"A gem that was born here." said Amethyst.

"That thing?" Kai asked.

"What are you doing with our prisoner?" Jasper asked.

"Our? It's just you!" Amethyst pointed out.

"You thought wrong." said Pythor as he revealed himself.

"Pythor!" Kai and Lloyd exclaimed.

"You two look familiar." said Pythor to Garnet and Pearl, and then it came to him. "Oh remember you two. You defeated the serpentine along with the Elemental masters."

"Now I remember you." Pearl growled as she summoned her spear from her gemstone.

"Wait, where's Rose Quartz?" Pythor asked.

"She's there in that star shirt." Jasper pointed out.

Pythor looks at Steven and rubs his eyes in disbelief. "That's Rose?" Pythor asked. "She looks more like a boy."

"That's because that is a boy." said Kai.

"This will be the end for you." said Jasper as she summoned her crash helmet and spin dashed towards our heroes. Garnet grabs Steven and the gems move out of the way. Kai and Lloyd formed cyclones and spin in the air. Jasper hits a rock instead of her targets.

Pythor takes out his sword and slithers towards Steven, but Pearl kicks Pythor gets into a battle stance. "Always putting your yourself in harm's way for your leader."

"Her name is Rose Quartz! I was defending her for the future!" Pearl gets into a battle stance.

They both charge and both clashed their weapons and locked their weapons. "You and those stupid gems are the reason why I am not a king!" Pythor shouted. "You had to help the humans."

"The humans had to fight for their home and freedom." said Pearl as she jabbed Pythor.

Lloyd and Kai are battling against Jasper. "So you kept me prisoner?" Kai asked.

"I see that the heat hasn't melted that brain you humans have." said Jasper. Kai threw fireballs at Jasper and Lloyd fired a green energy beam from his hands at Japser. Jasper was pushed back by the attacks. "You think that would take me down?"

"Man she's tough!" said Kai.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jay and Nya, the two ninjas are tied up by the watermelon Stevens. "Listen we mean you no harm." said Jay but the watermelon Stevens didn't listen.

"I don't think they know that." said Nya.

"Please don't bury us!" said Jay.

But one Watermelon Steven steps up and speaks in a strange language. The other Watermelon Stevens all agree and untie the two ninjas. "What just happened?" Jay asked.

"I think they understood us?" Nya shrugged.

The Watermelon Steven who saved them walked up to the two and pointed left. "What are pointing at?" Nya asked.

The Watermelon Steven stomped it's foot. "Um bugs?" Jay asked and the Watermelon Steven shook it's head for no. "Wait ground, land!"

"The main land!" Nya stated and the Watermelon nodded it's head in approval. "Ok we're on an island and the main land is that way."

"Finally some land and people." said Jay.

The two ninjas run off and when they reach the beach, Jay and Nya summon their Elemental dragons and fly off. "Woo hoo! We get to see some people!" Jay exclaimed.

But Nya noticed a green glow in the distance and she was curious. "Is that Lloyd?" She asked.

"I think so?" Jay agreed. But when the green glow gets closer it revealed to be another Elemental dragon, but it was dark green and appeared ghostly.

"Wait that's not Lloyd!" Nya shouted.

"That's right Nya!" Morro shouted.

"Morro?!" Jay and Nya exclaimed.

"That's impossible!?" Jay replied.

"You drowned in the Endless ocean!" Nya stated.

"Well I'm back and badder then ever!" Morro laughed.

* * *

Back at the Barn Zane has explained to Lapis and Peridot about his origins. "That's all of your story?" Lapis asked.

"Yes, that's all to tell." said Zane but he stops and looks outside.

"Something wrong?" Lapis asked.

"We are not alone!" Zane exclaimed

Cole, Zane, Lapis and Peridot exit the barn and they Kozu and Cryptor walking towards the barn. "Cryptor?!" Zane questioned.

"Kozu?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Another Nindroid?!" Peridot asked.

"But you two are destroyed?!" Cole stated.

"Guess again ninja!" Kozu shouted as he took out his blades.

"If it's a fight you want. Then you just found one." said Zane as he and Cole get into a battle stance.

 **(We see a portal opening up and Marinette and Adrien come out of it)**

 **Me: So you must be the help Lincoln called for?**

 **Adrien: Hey Smoke.**

 **Marinette: We're here to help Lynn out.**

 **Lisa: Good because the final Dragon ball is in Bellwood.**

 **Me: Ok let's get going. You readers please review and all that.**


End file.
